Random Jara
by justkeeptyping
Summary: I love JARA, and here it is. I can't believe they kiss! Even though it was fake and just to make Mick jealous, jerome was so happy, and so sweet. THEY KISSED TWICE! PM for details, i'll tell you everything you want, I even have links!


**Another Jara fic guys…gosh I am obsessed aren't i?**

"Jerome!" hissed Mara. Jerome turned sharply to the voice, shocked, he watched her crawl out of a small vent, and began lifting the armour off him. He was too stunned to react at first, but he saw her hold the pink gem in front of him and he stood up. The door rattled as Alfie tried to keep Sweetie out, but it was obvious he was losing.

"What? How did you…?"

"Just follow," Mara rolled her eyes, crawling back in through the vent, Jerome had no choice but to follow. And just as he disappeared, Sweetie and Alfie burst through the door to find…an empty room.

"What are you up to Lewis?" asked Mr Sweet, shaking his head disapprovingly. Alfie laughed nervously, scanned the room and backed out.

"Who would have thought that little Mara knew such trickery?" mocked Jerome, laughing as they ended up in the library. Mara stood up and watched Jerome crawl out. They stood dusting themselves off. "Actually," he murmured, "How do you know about such trickery?"

"Alfie wasn't always your best friend Jerome," she smiled. She sat down on by a table, beckoning for him to sit with her. He arched an eye brow, before complying

"Elaborate." He said shortly.

"When we were all new to Anubis house, do you remember who your first friend was?" she asked, eyes widening expectantly

"Uh…Patricia?"

"Yes. Yours was Patricia, and mine was Alfie." Jerome burst out laughing, hitting the table with his hand

"That is hilarious, you and Alfie? Best friends?" he laughed

"Yes." She sighed, rolling her eyes "We were best friends, pulled all sorts of pranks, never caught," she smiled clearly pleased with herself. Tucking some shiny black hair behind her ear. "But then, I realised how much I needed to do well in my school work, and he realised how much he didn't want to. So we decided to just become friends. Not best friends, not pulling pranks all the time. And then he found you, and I found Patricia,"

"So, let me get this right," he said, licking his lips "You were a prankster?"

"Jerome-" she sighed

"No wait-" he interrupted, eyes sparkling "I just want to congratulate you. Wow Mara, didn't know you had it in you," he reached over and patted her on the head.

"You don't believe me do you?" she asked

"I always believe you," Jerome replied, smiling. She looked up at him

"Thank you,"

"So wait- You and Mara? You were…best friends?" asked Jerome, as they both sat in their room. Legs crossed on their beds. They were in pyjamas already, Jerome's red shirt and baggy trousers, Alfie's grey shirt and shorts.

"Yup," popped Alfie, playing on his game boy "Didn't you know?"

"I had no idea." He said in a low voice. "And you didn't think to tell me about it? Not even when I'm in, my…current situation?"

"How does you fancying Mara mean I have to tell you everything I know about her?" laughed Alfie, turning the game boy upside down and hitting random combinations of red and green buttons

"How much do you know about her Alfie?" asked Jerome in a low voice, excited.

"Her deepest darkest secrets…" Alfie cooed, shaking his head "No way man, I only know the few odd things she likes, movies she enjoys, that sort,"

"Tell me everything you know." Demanded Jerome, staring at Alfie intently. Alfie concentrated,

"Well, she enjoys badminton, favourite colour is dark purple, her favourite type of movie is a comedy,"

"Anything else?" asked Jerome, remembering everything

"Well the rest is mostly about Mick dude, you may not want to hear it," Alfie grinned up at Jerome, turning the screen of the gameboy to face him "New high score." He stated proudly, Jerome rolled his ice blue eyes

"She told you about Mick?"

"Too much if you ask me," laughed Alfie "Always talking about Mick, I didn't mind it though, as long as she was happy and was the brain behind our pranks."

"So," said Jerome, catching on quickly "Did she tell you why she dumped Mick?"

"Uh, something about him always going behind her back to best friends to find information on her," Jerome nodded at first, then realising his best friends joke, threw a pillow at Alfie

"Come on," Jerome pleaded

"Fine, fine. It was because she thought the spark between them had run out!" shrieked Alfie with a girly voice. Another pillow was thrown.

"Please mate," Jerome shook his head, pleadingly. There was a knock on the door then, and who should walk in but Mara. She smiled at Jerome before turning to Alfie

"Hey Little M," grinned Alfie. Jerome's eyes widened in disbelief. Had it always been this obvious and he was only realising it now?

"Hey Alfie," smiled Mara, her voice was loving, affectionate. Jerome wondered if she always spoke like that. She handed him some crumpled papers, with her hand writing scrawled all over them. It was odd for Jerome see Mara give in work like this, she was always usually so organised.

"You finished already?"

"Wasn't that hard, just make sure I'm nowhere near when it goes off,"

"Sure, sure," smiled Alfie. Mara smiled and turned around

"Night Alfie, Night Jerome," Mara said softly, slipping out of the door

"I'll give you a heads up," Alfie called, just before the door clicked shut.

"What's that?" asked Jerome, crawling to the end of his bed to grab the paper, but Alfie was faster, and locked them away in his draw

"A prank."

"I thought Mara didn't prank anymore,"

"She doesn't, but there was this prank I wanted to try out, and I didn't know if it would work, so I decided to ask Mara about it,"

"Oh." Said Jerome dumbly

"Love is blind," Alfie whispered, before switching out of the light.

"So," Jerome smiled as he slipped into the chair beside Mara for breakfast, not many people were down yet, just Eddie and Patricia and Mara "What was the prank you looked at for Alfie?"

"Nothing that will harm you Jerome," Mara smiled reassuringly

"That's not what I'm worried about,"

"Then what are you worried about?"

"You." Just before Mara could ask what he meant, Vera came in, bustling with muffins and biscuits.

"Can I walk to school with you?" asked Mara instead, Jerome nodded, slightly dumbfounded. The walk to school was only five minutes long, but he wasn't complaining, any time with Mara was great.

Mara was waiting by the wall outside as Jerome slowly made his way down the steps. He was flustered on the inside, but on the outside, he just looked cool. No, not cool, hot.

"What do you mean you're worried about me?" asked Mara, as they walked together

"Never mind that," Jerome shoved it aside "There's meant to be a prom next week," he stated, looking down at her "Would you like to go with me?"

"To prom?" her eye brows furrowed in confusion, and her straight hair swished against her cheek "As what?"

"As humans," he laughed, but held up his hand to stop her argument "To you, we'll be going as friends, but in here-" he pointed to his head "We'll be going as something more than friends,"

"Why can't we be going as something more than friends, out here, in the real world?" she laughed. The school came into focus now, and they could see other students rushing about

"So, you're finally over Mick," Jerome smiled "I'm proud of you,"

"Who's Mick?" asked Mara, smiling "I don't know a Mick," Jerome's eyes widened in disbelief, as he saw a black ghost behind Mara laughing.

It was biology, and as usual Jerome wasn't listening. Mara was sitting particularly close to him, and he could smell her perfume, it calmed him somehow, but not enough.

Senkhara, Nina's creepy stalker ghost had cursed Mara, now she had forgotten Mick. He wasn't sure whether to be upset of not though. He was angry that some ghost would come along and harm Mara in anyway, but her forgetting Mick… he wasn't so angry about that part.

The fact that Mara had forgotten Mick, was helping Jerome's case. In fact, it helped a lot. Mara had been giving him signals all day, and instead of ignoring them, knowing they weren't really real, he found himself flirting right back with her. Did he feel guilty? No. Did he feel like he was taking advantage? Yes. Jerome Clarke wanted Mara Jaffray to love him for him

_But she does love you for you, Senkhara didn't give her a personality change Jerome_

But she's forgotten Mick, if she hadn't forgotten him, where would I be?

_It's not what if, it's what is. She is flirting with you. She is going to the prom with you. Take what you got Clarke, because you don't have a lot. _

That was enough convincing for Jerome.

"There's this great new movie showing this weekend," Mara smiled shyly, they both sat on the sofa, facing each other. Jerome smiled back brightly. "I was wondering, whether you wanted to go and see it-" she took a deep breath "With me,"

"I would be delighted," Jerome smiled, loving the blush that crept over her cheeks,

"Mara," asked Alfie, walking in, he took a seat between Jerome and Mara "I was wondering, I know you don't want to get _way _back into that pranking thing and everything,"

"I don't," Mara said hesitantly, a bad feeling coming over her stomach

"But when you say _way…_" Alfie smiled sheepishly, and Mara rolled her eyes

"What do you need Alfie?"

" I was wondering, you remember our third prank?"

Mara sat thoughtfully for a moment, while Jerome starred at them curiously "The one with Joy and Amber?"

"Yeah, and how we set them up?"

"Yeah,"

"I was wondering," Alfie grinned nervously "If you would help me plan another one like that,"

"Plan?" Mara was taken aback, ever since her and Alfie decided to go there separated ways, Alfie had planned, and on the rare occasion she would check it. Why all of a sudden was Alfie dying to spend with her?

"Yeah, like we use to, back in the day," he nudged her slightly, goofy smile on his face

"I thought I didn't do that anymore," said Mara slowly, she leaned forward to shoot Jerome a confused look, Jerome just shrugged, he was confused by Alfie's actions. Was it just that he was really into pranks now? Or was there something else going on?

"Yeah, but we were so good. Remember how good we were?"

"I-I guess," she hedged awkwardly

"Come to our room, about seven? Jerome you don't mind right?"

"I…don't….mind." Jerome said, puzzled.

"I'm just going to…" Mara smiled at them both, before standing up.

"What was that?" asked Jerome, turning to stare at Alfie

"What?"

"What's with the sudden need for pranks?"

"You should know, that some people like to keep secrets, more than anyone Jerome," said Alfie. Shaking his head, a sad look swept over his face, which looked wrong on his normally happy face.

Jerome saw this as a massive sign of changing the subject "Maybe this could help me," Jerome hedged "I could hide in the room, and you get Mara to admit she likes me,"

"I could do that," Alfie grasped for anything he could to change the subject.

That evenings dinner was calm. It was a night where everyone was getting along. Alfie was telling an elaborate story, and Patricia kept cutting in and adding parts, to Eddie's sheer delight. Everyone was laughing. Alongside that, Mick and Joy kept passing secret smiles to each other, and Amber was sat as close to Alfie as physically possible. Jerome kept making comments under his breathe just to make Mara laugh. And Nina and Fabian were off in their own little world.

"Pass the orange juice, would you Mara," asked Mick, hand out stretched. It looked like nothing to anyone else, but Jerome saw it all in slow motion. He saw Mara's eyes flicker to Mick's and she didn't recognise him. He saw Mick's smiling face falter for a moment, before Mara picked up the orange juice and handed it to him. "Thanks."

"Jerome," Mara whispered, panicking "I think I need to talk to you,"

"Let's go." He stood up and she followed. The others looked after them, unsure what had just happened, but Eddie broke the awkwardness by wolf whistling.

"I think something's happened to my memory, I can't remember half the people that were sitting on that table. They all felt familiar but-"

"Something's happened Mara, and I can't tell you anything about it now, but don't worry, it'll get better. Who do you remember?" he spoke quickly, he needed the facts fast.

"Well there's, You, Alfie, Amber, Joy, I think I just get Fabian, really smart right?"

"If you could call him that," Jerome sideways nodded "Okay, the one with the accent is Nina. The boy who asked for the lemonade is Mick. And the boy American is Eddie. Patricia is the one with red or purple or brown hair."

"Nina, Mick, Eddie and Patricia," Mara chanted, then she looked up at him "Are you sure I shouldn't go to the doctor or something?"

"Don't do anything Mara." Jerome warned, she looked at him, frightened "Promise me." She bit her lip for a second

"Promise."

"Maybe we could lure them in there by saying the other one is waiting, so then the confusion won't start till after?" Mara suggested. She was sitting on Jerome's bed, a part of her tingling just from that fact. And Alfie was on his own bed, she was surrounded by his papers, he put a lot of effort into the pranks "You could be so good in class if you just tried," she said, shaking her head at him. Alfie just laughing, cutting out the bottom of a bucket

"Mara, this is why we stopped being us, you know I'm not into all that."

"Why did that stop us being us?" Mara asked. Genuinely curious. Jerome watched, sat fairly comfortable in the bottom of the wardrobe.

"Well, we, we just." Alfie paused for a moment, frowning "I-I guess we found new friends."

"We swapped friends," laughed Mara, re-reading one of the plans

"Yeah, we could, you know, if you want go back to being best friends, if you'd like?" Jerome and Mara turned to look at Alfie sharply

"What?" she asked

"Well come on think about it: You're still into the whole prank thing, so am I, I wouldn't do so many, so you'd still have time to study and stuff. Neither of us have that many friends in the house, and if you were best friends with me, it would be less awkward for when you start dating Jerome."

"Start dating Jerome?" Mara repeated. Jerome stared unseen at Alfie, mouthing a whole load of words he probably shouldn't even think.

"Yeah, you're going to start dating right? You're perfect for each other, even I see that."

"Well, I do sort of hope we'll get together," Mara admitted. Jerome raised both his hands in the air in success. He praised himself

"Well there you go," smiled Alfie "So, best friends?"

"Hey Alfie I was wondering-" Mick stopped short seeing Mara in their room. His eyes scanned the room for Jerome, but not seeing him he turned back to Mara and Alfie "Mara," he greeted stiffly "What are you doing in here?"

"She's working with me." Alfie defended. Mick looked between them once suspiciously, but let it pass

"I was wondering Alfie, have you seen my trainers?"

Jerome saw it clearly, Alfie and Mara shared a little look. And he knew automatically that they had taken it for the prank, whether it was because Jerome was a lot smarter than Mick, or because he sharper eyes. Mick didn't see it.

"No." smiled Alfie, unhelpfully

"Have you seen it Mara?"

"No," smiled Mara, eyes bright "I have not seen your trainers Mick." The way she said his name was slightly off, but Jerome was sure no one would notice. Mick did nothing but sigh as he turned at left the room, as soon as the door closed, they both burst out laughing

"Nice Mara, way to get back at your ex." Alfie laughed

"My ex?"

Alfie turned to Mara, a surprised look on his face. "Yeah you're ex boyfriend,"

"I've never gone out with that boy before," she said confused. Then she remembered what Jerome had told her, she was going to have memory issues for a while, and not to tell anyone

"Mara, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes. It's just this new thing I'm trying. If you….pretend to never go out with a person, you can…truly….move on?"

"Alright." Sighed Alfie happily, and Jerome smiled from inside the closet, Mara was the worst liar her knew.

"Nina." Jerome thudded on her door, as soon as Mara had gone to the bathroom, he had bolted from their room unseen, now he had to talk to Nina. "Nina." He called in a low, dangerous voice, Jerome was angry. "Open the door." He hit it again with his fist. Not loudly, but just so that the door shook.

"Yes Jerome?" sighed Nina, opening the door, to find Jerome leaning against the side, fuming

"What has your creepy ghost gone and done now?" he asked "Mara's been cursed, and she's not even one of you! Fix it."

"Mara's been cursed?" asked Fabian, Jerome spun to face him, not showing that he was surprised to find Fabian in here

"Yes. She can't remember."

"What can she remember?" asked Nina, closing the door so that no one would here their conversation

"The few odd people." Jerome said nervously looking away

"Who can't she remember?"

"Actually," Jerome smiled "It's not like it's doing her any real harm is it?" his smile was fake and cheesy, he headed for the door, but Nina blocked his way

"What can't she remember?" asked Fabian. Jerome rubbed his face, then sighed

"Mick."

"Oh." Said Nina and Fabian in unison

"You and Mara?" giggled Nina, though she didn't look shocked

"Fix her." Jerome demanded

"Or what?" asked Fabian, standing up, his brown hair falling slightly into his eyes. Jerome turned and loomed over Fabian

"Fix her." Jerome demanded again, his eyes turned from an ice blue to a dark unsettling black

"Can do," Fabian mumbled weekly, looking away. Nina moved away from the door and Jerome slammed it behind him.

Jerome wouldn't have seen them if he hadn't been thinking about Mara. But he was, and he turned his head, to see Joy and Mick in a heavy make out session. Sensing a potential idea here, he stood in the open doorway, unseen. Surely they should be more careful? Leaving doors open like this? But, he reasoned with himself, most people were in there rooms.

Jerome took out his phone, recorded it for a bit, zooming in on the faces. And then to make his presence known, he turned the flash on and took a picture. Both of them turned at the light, and there mouths fell open when Jerome stood there, smiling darkly.

"Finally, thought you were going to eat each other for a moment," Jerome nodded, mostly to himself. Mick stood up, hands up high in surrender, and Joy sat there shocked.

"Listen up Clarke, don't do anything you'll regret." It was meant to be a warning, but the fear in Mick's voice made it more of a plea

"I won't do anything." Jerome stated, watching both their shoulders sag "But-" they both stiffened "There has to be something for me in it,"

"Anything." Joy agreed in an instance. Mick nodded. Jerome smiled

"Brilliant," he then kicked the door closed with his neck and walked down the corridor and down to him own room "And the plot thickens, as they say."

It was all back to the way it should be, Nina had solved the puzzle, much to Fabian's pleasure, Mara's memory had returned, but she had not yet turned Jerome down for from, but he was waiting for it. Waiting for the rejection.

But then, to Jerome's amazement, Mick announced he was leaving, for good. Leaving to Australia, and today was his last day. Time for goodbyes.

"I barely knew you, but you have your way with the women, so you have my upmost respect," Eddie smiled, high fiving Mick.

"I'll miss you boo!" Amber shrieked, wrapping her arms tightly around him, Mick hugged her back, smiling

"I'll miss you too Ambs," he smiled. Alfie and Jerome simply nodded at Mick as their farewell, not being too close with the blonde haired boy.

"Bye Mick," smiled Nina, Mick smiled back unsurely at the girl, she was still pretty new to him, he had never really spoken to her too much. He had said his goodbyes to Fabian, and he turned to Mara

"Bye Mara," he smiled. Mara looked at him for a moment, before walking towards him and hugging him. He laughed into her ear "For a second I thought you'd let me leave without a goodbye, but I should know by now you would never do that."

Mara didn't say anything in response, except give him a tight squeeze and pull back. Jerome watched the hug, eyes scanning both body language and facial expression

"I'll miss you Mick," Mara smiled

"I love you." He said without thinking. Everyone went silent, and Mick realised that he had said it aloud. Half the house watched Mara, the other half watched Mick, waiting. Waiting for what would happen.

Mara turned to Jerome for help, help at what was happening, Jerome was stood there, a blank expression on his face. He did not see that one coming. And him being Jerome, decided to ruin it.

"But you kissed Joy." Jerome said loudly, and now suddenly all eyes were on him. Then, as proof, Jerome took out his phone, and played the video. Confirmation.

"Joy!" shrieked Patricia, appalled. Joy looked at Mara, tears welling up

"I'm sorry Mara," she wept, running up the stairs

"Jerome, you promised!" cried Mick

"I lied."

There was a silence between the remaining silence, and Mara turned and left.

"I'm sorry," said Jerome, they were playing ping pong. He had walked in, and Mara had been batting the ball against the wall, and they had moved into a game. The ball moved easily between the two of them

"I don't know why, it's not like you did anything wrong," Jerome smiled, hitting the ball back

"I ruined Mick's last day,"

"Unfortunate." Mara agreed.

"Mara, please talk to me."

"Thank you, for getting the attention of me." She said sincerely "I don't know how I would have dealt with that without you."

"So, you're not mad." Jerome winced when she nodded

"I am mad Jerome, but not so mad that I ignore you."

"Mad enough to do what then?"

"Mad enough to cancel our date to the movies," Jerome looked up at her, date? She hadn't called it a date before? And he thought that it had already been cancelled, she hadn't spoken about it at all.

"Right." Said Jerome, catching the ball in his hand, and bringing it up to his face to examine it "But are we still on for…Prom?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed smiling, but then her smile faltered "Unless you don't want to go anymore…I mean if you've found someone else," he watched her stutter with an amused look on his face "You probably have found someone better to go with-"

"Woah! Wait Mara." Jerome stopped her "Someone better to go with? Who's better than you?" Mara laughed at him, and he served the ball.

"Dear Mara, I'm sorry about everything that happened, I guess I just got carried away with the idea that you would never even hang out with another guy, don't take this the wrong way, I still love you. Love Mick." Jerome red of Mara's laptop, he was lying on her bed, and she was sat crossed legs, laptop on her lap. "Well, what do you think of that?" asked Jerome

"What does he mean,' wouldn't even hang out with another guy'?" she asked curiously

"He means that you only ever spent time with him, he doesn't think you're good enough." Jerome goaded. He wanted Mara to get angry with Mick

"I am too." She cried, outraged

"I know you are." Jerome patted her head.

"I need to make him jealous." Mara said determined

"I thought you were over him," Jerome shook his head, confused

"I am." Nodded Mara "But still, he should pay for what he said. Will you be my fake boyfriend?"

Jerome thought about this for a full two seconds before saying yes. Maybe, if she hadn't said fake he would be over the moon, but right now, he was still pretty happier than he had been in a long while

"These pictures are great, we are going to make him so jealous." Mara squealed, as she view the pictures on her laptop. There were loads of pictures of the two of them, very close together, laughing and smiling in different places. "And the way you're looking at me, all sappy like. It's so believable!" Jerome nodded from his position beside her, twiddling the camera in his hands

"What?" he asked,

"I'm saying you're a good actor," Mara complimented

"Well, there is one thing we have to do." Jerome said, lifting the camera, and aiming at the both of them "And I do apologise in advance, pucker up Jaffray," he smiled, eyes twinkling

"Are you sure we have to do this?" asked Mara, cocking an eyebrow. Jerome nodded.

Mara closed her eyes and leaned forward, and Jerome did too. Their lips meat softly sweetly. It was nothing like Jerome had pictured their first kiss. He hadn't actually imagined his first kiss with Mara, he never thought he would actually get this far. But this kiss was nice, and he thoroughly enjoyed it.

So it had been quick thinking when he moved his finger over the lens and took the picture. He was very proud of himself. Mara pulled away from him, and smiled.

Jerome brought the camera and tilted it for her to see "Oh no! It seems my finger was over the lens, we'll have to take another one."

Mara grinned "You're being really nice about this whole thing Jerome," she smiled again. It wasn't her usual smile, Jerome had noticed this a while ago, she only smiled _that _smile at him. And he loved it.

He leaned in again, and she did so this time, more quickly, they leaned and again, sweetly their lips met. Jerome took the picture and pulled the camera down. To his surprise, Mara didn't pull away when she heard the click of the camera, she stayed where she was, leaning into Jerome, lips moving together.

**WHEN JOY SEE'S THE PICTURE ON MARA'S LAPTOP, SHE PUTS THEM IN THE NEWSPAPER, MARA AND JEROME DECIDE TO IGNORE THEM, BUT THEN EDDIES GOADS JEROME ON AND JEROME YELLS AND SAYS EVERYTHING WAS FAKE. HE WALKS WITH MARA TO CLASS AND APOLOGISES SAYING 'IT'S JUST I HAVE A REPUTATION TO PRESERVE, NOTHING PERSONAL' AND MARA JUST SMILES AND SAYS SHE UNDERSTANDS BECAUSE SHE KNOWS JEROME NOW AND THAT SHE UNDERSTANDS HIM, JEROME GETS ANGRY THEN AND SAYS 'WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GET ANGRY WITH ME'MARA SAYS 'YOU WANT ME TO BE ANGRY WITH YOU? WHY?' JEROME SAYS 'BECAUSE EVERYTIME YOU FORGIVE ME AND FLASH ME THAT SMILE, THE ONE YOU ONLY EVER GIVE ME, I FEEL LIKE I'M FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU'**


End file.
